


The Ballad of Skelly Or Why Thursday is Never on Time for Soundchecks Anymore

by bloodygem



Category: My Chemical Romance, Thursday
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodygem/pseuds/bloodygem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the first time Geoff can't help himself because that cute little skeleton jammie set makes him so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Skelly Or Why Thursday is Never on Time for Soundchecks Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So here is what I am referring to, hahah http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y83/brig89/Gerard%20Way%20%20FCKIN%20HOTT/78633214_l.jpg and Tucker and Tom are... these guys
> 
> Tucker http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w249/mattatron17/thursday-tucker-Rule.jpg
> 
> http://cache3.asset-cache.net/xc/85351408.jpg?v=1&amp;c=IWSAsset&amp;k=2&amp;d=77BFBA49EF8789215ABF3343C02EA548D992593957E15B3856FF70163B0979ADDB5DCFA1B79B3C7B Tom

See it all began the first time Geoff saw Geared in that dammed cute as hell skeleton pajama set. He was wondering by with his coffee in one hand and his cigarette in the other and Geoff knew right then and there he was going to do illegal, improbable and fun things to him. Without even taking it off fully. He almost ripped the buttons off with his shaking hands as Geared moaned against his neck.

So that was the first time. But the thing was, Gee wore his skelly jammies after every set. He would change, Geoff would see him and like Pavlov's dog he would pop a boner and have to fuck Gee left, right and sideways.

Every. Freaking. Time. So the upshot was if My Chemical Romance played after Thursday, everything was fine and Geoff had tons of time to fuck Geared until Mikey screamed at them for being loud fuck sticks and they both forgot their names, the world, and the pressure of their lives. But if My Chem played before Thursday then Geoff would have to hurry and would almost always stumble into sound check five to ten minutes late reeking of sex and breathless.

So one afternoon Geared went into his suitcase looking for his jammies and they where missing. He frowned as he took a small note out that read, We can't have Geoff being late and distracted anymore, you can have Skelly back after the show- love the rest of Thursday. His jaw dropped and he stomped over to the kitchenette where Frankie was looking for some after show snackage.

"Those rat bastards!" Gee yelled shaking the note under Frankie's nose. Frankie glanced up powdered sugar on his nose and mouth from the doughnut he was inhaling. He read the note and laughed so hard he shook a bit.

"Dude, this is what you get for being so cute it burns and making Geoff fuck you all the time, let it go they'll give it back soon." Geared's face did a dance from anger to annoyance to pure "I am the diva and I get my way." He narrowed his eyes and raked his hands in his wavy black hair making it stand up at angles.

"Fuck. All. That. Noise.!" He grabbed Frankie by the arm and dragged him off the bus mumbling to himself the whole time as they ducked and dodged between buses and cars looking for Thursday's bus.

 

Once there he pounded on the door until it was opened by a shirtless and grinning Tucker Rule. "Hey, Gee--" He cut off as Geard stomped by him going into Geoff's bunk and beginning to tear the place apart. Frankie stood on the steps and grinned back at Tucker. "Lols, hot drummer." He said giving Tuck his best shit eating grin. Tuck grinned back twice as wide and said. "Lols, hot tattooed bass player with bad grammar who speaks in chat slang."

"Frankie! You run off with him and so help me I am replacing you with an otter!" Gee shouted as Frankie and Tucker giggled and made cow eyes at each other.

"Cool it Gee, we're talking about, um, drumming." Gee stuck his head out of the back lounge to see Tucker licking some stray powered sugar off Frankie's chin. "That does not look like any talking I have ever seen!" He seethed as he stomped by. "Fuck you, both I am going to find Mikey, Mikey is reliable, Mikey is dependable, Mikey is a bottom bitch and wont talk back!"

Racing back over to Thursday's bus with Mikey's arm in his in grip Gerard filled him in quickly if a bit incoherently ranting about his jammies, Frankie being a super spanky slut, and how in fact Geoff was to blame for all of it. He was the one who always started it and if Gee could never say no to Geoff's so very wonderful mouth was he to blame? No, he was not, Geoff was, Geoff was older, more stable, wiser, so on.

Mikey blinked as he was yanked inside Thursday's bus and tripped over someone. A hand steadied his arm and Tom smiled at him. Gee shoved by them both noting that both Tucker and Frankie where missing, he snorted and yanked open a suitcase. Tom snickered. "Not in there Gee." He called out delighted with Gee's childish cry of annoyance.

Mikey bit his lip and blurted out."Frankie is a super spanky slut and I am here to find Skelly." Tom chuckled. "I can't find Tucker, you haven't seen him have you?" Mikey shook his head blushing under his thick glasses as Tom reached out to glide his fingers over Mikey's arm.

And then with a thump Frankie and Tucker fell out of a bunk together onto the floor in a state of half dress, giggling like manics. Frankie was covered in hickeys and Tucker was covered in something else. Gee kicked them lightly in the ribs. "You dickheads! You stole my jammies because Geoff gets distracted by me, well you have sound check in five minutes wise guys!"

Tom groaned and hurried over to the pile of bass player and drummer. Tucker kissed Frankie one more time but he moaned so loud and dirty so Tom had to almost yank his arm off as Tuck's brain fried and he tried to grab at Frank for one more round.

As they hustled out Tom grabbed Mikey into a hug and he sighed softly his eyes filled with soul and sorrow under his thick rims, Tucker had to yank Tom off his knees as he tried to ask Mikey to marry him. Gee snickered at Frankie who was still on the floor dazed and looking like someone had punched him in the mouth his lips where so swelled from kissing.

As Tucker and Tom raced into sound-check stumbling over each other Geoff arched an eyebrow. "I think I married Mikey Way." Tom said breathlessly picking up his guitar. "Frankie Ireo is a dirty little midget." Tucker said grinning as he sat at his drum kit.

Geoff blinked. "Did you guys tell him I am the one who stole Skelly, and it's hidden on his own bus?" Tucker threw his drum stick at Geoff. "What would we do a thing like that for?"


End file.
